


ShamChat Chats

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: ShamChat Things I did





	1. Chapter 1

This is a conversation between Yanberry Sans and yourself, Abused!Blueberry Sans.

  
Yanberry Sans: oh my...another me? are you okay?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: Y-yep. im great..  


  
Yanberry Sans: you are lying....what is wrong?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: I-im not lying..  


  
Yanberry Sans: hmm.....yes you are...you just won't admit it  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: S-sorry..  


  
Yanberry Sans: *pats head* it's alright...if anyome IS hurting you thouhg...tell me...I can take care of it for you...  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: I-its fine...d-don't worry about me..  


  
Yanberry Sans: hmm..  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *chuckles nervously, looking away*  


  
Yanberry Sans: right....  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: S-so..h-how are you..?  


  
Yanberry Sans: I am fine~  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: T-that's good! atleast one version of me is h-happy..*mumbles the last part*  


  
Yanberry Sans: ....Why are you unhappy?   


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *rubs the back of his neck* n-nothing important..  


  
Yanberry Sans: It is important. I can tell  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: I-its not I swear..  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he pins the other bluberry to the wall*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *squeaks, immediately shutting his eyes and covering his head* I-im sorry!  


  
Yanberry Sans: ...I'm not goign to hurt you....  


  
Yanberry Sans: I want to help...if you let me...someone is hurting you....and I want to help.  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: I-im..*hic*..fine..  


  
Yanberry Sans: ......*he lets go* fine....  


  
Yanberry Sans: hm...  


  
Yanberry Sans: I think i am going to go have a snack at....grillby's....  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: O-ok..  


  
Yanberry Sans: or maybe visit papyrus....  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nods* a-alright, do whatever you w-want, s-sir..  


  
Yanberry Sans: ....is there anyone i shouldn't visit?..they will think i am you after all.  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: M-maybe not p-pap..i don't want him to g-get..confused..  


  
Yanberry Sans: Oh?...why?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: d-don't want you to get hurt.  


  
Yanberry Sans: Ahh so it's papyrus then is it?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: H-huh?  


  
Yanberry Sans: He hurt you...  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *shakes his head quickly, begging to sweat* n-no!  


  
Yanberry Sans: yes it is....he hurt you....  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *sighs, hugging himself*..y-yeah..  


  
Yanberry Sans: ...do you still care for him?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *shakes head slightly* I j-just want him t-to not hurt me anymore..  


  
Yanberry Sans: I can make it so he never hurts you again~  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: r-really..?  


  
Yanberry Sans: yes~ I can....I can protect you.  


  
Yanberry Sans: little me *pats his head kindly and gentley*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *whinces a bit before smiling slightly* t-thank you..  


  
Yanberry Sans: .....so.....do you hate him?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nods slightly*\  


  
Yanberry Sans: do you want him to suffer?  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: f-for what hes done..y-yes..  


  
Yanberry Sans: alright.. stay here. is shall take care of it. alright? *lifts up his chin smiling*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nods* o-ok..  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he lets go and walks off*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *sighs and slids down the wall*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he was gone*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *curls up, humming to himself*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *the room he was in was soft and had eveything he could ever want, toys, games, sweets, soft things*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *stays against the wall, remembering not being told what he could and couldnt do here*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he peeks back in, but only his head* you okay in here? my stuff is your stuff if you would like to relax  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: I-im ok..  


  
Yanberry Sans: alrighty~ *he leaves...but leaves a blood mark on the wall where his hand was*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *shivers, looking away*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *a few hours later after he fallas asleep sans comes back in and tucks him in*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *shifts, his scarf getting tangled*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he adjusts his scarf so it's safe*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles softly*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *pets him as he sleeps**  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *purrs quietly, a look of comfort and happiness spreading across his face*  


  
Yanberry Sans: you are safe now...I will protect you...i can give you everything  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *nuzzles into his touch*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *he cuddles in with his dopplganger and holds him*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles snuggling into him*  


  
Yanberry Sans: *the two spelt together*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *yawns*  


  
Yanberry Sans: z..z...z.  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *opens an eye socket lazily at him, smiling*  


  
Yanberry Sans: He was smiling in sleep, he was all clean, no blood*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *snuggles his head into his chest, going back to sleep*\  


  
Yanberry Sans: *holds close...possesivly*  


  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *smiles*  



	2. Ahhhhh

I'm on shamchat as Abused! Blueberry Sans if you would like to talk. I'm using the tags Undertale,Underfell,And Underswap


	3. bEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the person OBsmash on twitter is cool
> 
> go check em out
> 
>  
> 
> they're funnu

This is a conversation between edge and yourself, Abused! Blueberry Sans.  
edge: yeah me too  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: `mmmmmmm  
edge: mmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmMMmmMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMm  
edge: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
edge: mmmmmmmmmmmmm~  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: mm~  
edge: mhmm~  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: mm~  
edge: okay this is getting weird  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Ye  
edge: should we stop  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: if you want to idc  
edge: btw i just imagine you as sans as a literal blueberry, but all stomped on and shit  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Welp  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: thats beuty  
edge: ikr  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Ye  
edge: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Yyyyyeeeeeeeeeee  
edge: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: yyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
edge: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee booooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE bOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
edge: for reference, i'm just a shitpost version of Underfell  
edge: Sans*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Oh boi  
edge: ikr  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *pat pat&  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *pushes you off cliff*  
edge: i'm already dead dingus  
edge: inside, i mean  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Welp  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Same  
edge: wow i never knew  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ikr  
edge: potato  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: sAME  
edge: parsnip  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ew  
edge: pepper  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ugh  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: bad  
edge: pupper  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: yes  
edge: there are 3 types of dog - doggo, pupper and woofer  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: wut about puppup  
edge: that's a subtype of pupper  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ok  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: good info  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: thnxz  
edge: no probz  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: sooooooo  
edge: ?  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: idk  
edge: doggo + pupper = dogger/puppo  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: pupero  
edge: if a woofer is big, it's considered a fighting woofer  
edge: if it's small, then it's a woofer puppo  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: oH  
edge: or, a wuppo  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: wuppo  
edge: slash puffer  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: poofer  
edge: or poofer  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: yes  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: poofer  
edge: if a pupper's tiny, it's considered a semi-pupper  
edge: if it's literally a puppy of a pupper, it's also considered a semi-pupper  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: w oah  
edge: but more like a nano-semi-pupper  
edge: but still  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: k  
edge: if you breed a puppo and a doggo together you get a puggo or a doppo  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: puggo  
edge: yup  
edge: there's no difference between the two  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: K  
edge: the only thing that matters is the comfort of the pronounciation  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: What if its a small poofer+doppo  
edge: then it's a pooppo  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: pfft  
edge: it's true  
edge: the cycle's neverending  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: this is the best non rp chat iver ever had  
edge: me too thanks  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Welcome


	4. Gay Bird

This is a conversation between a gay bird and yourself, Abused! Blueberry Sans.  
a gay bird: sir  
a gay bird: how are you sir  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: wut  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: gud  
a gay bird: good  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ye  
a gay bird: why abuse sir  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shrugs*  
a gay bird: stop being abuse  
a gay bird: is bad for health  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ik  
a gay bird: and people who were real abuse  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: yep  
a gay bird: best luck to u sir  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: thnxz  
a gay bird: wenelceom


	5. I did a thing at 3pm

This is a conversation between Underfell Sans and yourself, Abused! Blueberry Sans.  
Underfell Sans: (Can we have it that this  
Underfell Sans: i(is the first time they have met?)  
Underfell Sans: (sorry)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((sure! thats fine))  
Underfell Sans: (Kk! )  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((want me to start?))  
Underfell Sans: (yes please if that's okay)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((thats fine with me))  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *sighs, gripping his bag as he walked through snowdin forest*  
Underfell Sans: *his hiding behind the trees following him.......it's honestly hard not to follow someone that looks exactly like you...*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *he starts to mess with the bandages around his ribs through his shirt, looking around*  
Underfell Sans: *..he eventually ends up teleporting so his behind him..summoning a bone in his hand* who are you.....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *jumps, turning around* S-sans Serif! B-brother of p-papyrus..  
Underfell Sans: *...his incredibly confused by this...he growls out taking a step closer to him* bullshit...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: i s-swear! I can s-show the papers..  
Underfell Sans: (..give him a few seconds...he'll work it out) well it'll obviously be fake since I'm fucken Sans  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *he tears up* I-im from underswap, y-you idiot!  
Underfell Sans: *...blank........blank..........he doesn't know about different AU's so this is the first time his heard about them* ..heh....so ya from a different timeline?.....that doesn't really prove ya not a threat  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: D-diffrent universes actually. M-mine is U-underswap. everyones per-personality is swapped..  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: from the original*  
Underfell Sans: *he tightens his grip on the sharpened bone......there's a slight hint of fear in his eyes for a few moments**since his new to this...he doesn't know what the original is like....so he thinks his like his papyrus*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *gulps, messing with his bandages more*  
Underfell Sans: *his eyes have turned blank*...what do you want......  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ....t-to not be hurt an-anymore. But the w-world likes to mess w-with people. n-no one g-gets what they want  
Underfell Sans: *...he seems incredibly angred by these words....he teleports..behind him again *you don't fucken know real pain...*he attempts at hitting him with his weapon*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *he just stands there, waiting for it while looking down*  
Underfell Sans: *....but it doesn't come*...why the fuck are ya not fighting back  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: D-dont need to.  
Underfell Sans: ......do ya wanna die or somethin'?.....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shrugs* maybe  
Underfell Sans: ......great..got a other fuckin' smart ass on sight  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *rolls his eyes, rubbing his spine* i mean, in your world im just walking exp, go ahead, k-kill me  
Underfell Sans: .......*he checks the others LV* (..he does have more LV then most sanses...but not much...so his attacks do nexted to nothing if the person has not LV and high hp)  
Underfell Sans: (next)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: (k)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *stares at him while he does this, not giving a single fuck*  
Underfell Sans: ............*he just ends up sitting down when his finished looking* ............for someone with no LV ya got a shitload of hp...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shrugs* Ya gotta have a lot of hp if you live in my s-situation  
Underfell Sans: ....*...he goes quiet*.....guessing your paps is a dick  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods*  
Underfell Sans: .............heh......that's one thing we got in common  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods again*  
Underfell Sans: .......ya can't stay here, this is probably the worse place ya could be  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: 'm not staying  
Underfell Sans: good.....*he crosses his legs* ...anythin' else I could call ya other then Sans?......  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ...Piece of shit, Failure, or blue.  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: take your pick  
Underfell Sans: ..blue it is then, I really don't care what ya call me  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ..alright sir.  
Underfell Sans: ...expect for that  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ,,,s-sorry  
Underfell Sans: no it's fine......hey...since your goin' with a colour theme...I guess I'll be red  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: A-alright red.  
Underfell Sans: (hello?)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((huh?))  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((i sent something))  
Underfell Sans: (oh....sorry didn't see it) ...*he looks down at the snow..* ........how'd ya get here anyway?  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((its fine)) The machine.  
Underfell Sans: *he moves his hand around in a circle* be more specific..here there's a lot of Machines  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: T-the machine in our basment,  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: And technicly yours aswell  
Underfell Sans: ....*he actually looks excited at this* holy fuck it works  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: mhm  
Underfell Sans: ...ya do it by yourself?...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods* yeah, i-in my free time when my b-brother wasnt..  
Underfell Sans: yeah.....I know what ya mean so ya don't have ta say anything else if ya don't wanna  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods*  
Underfell Sans: ..............ya need any help....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: j-just need some food, but ill look for that in the next universe  
Underfell Sans: *he silently pulls out something from his inventory..it seems to be some biscuits..he throws it to him*...it's not much...but ya should be good for a bit...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *catches them, inspecting them* d-dont you need these..?  
Underfell Sans: nah I'm good.....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods hesintantly, putting them in his bag*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: S-so, whats your snowdin like..?  
Underfell Sans: shit...everyone got ridiculously high LV, all of them are selfish assholes...and hey..they fucken love playing with tha guy with the lowest hp imaginable  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ...and your 'bro' isnt any better, i pressume?  
Underfell Sans: *he shakes his head* yeah, even though he fucks anyone over that does anything ta me he only does it cause he doesn't like anyone doing shit with his property  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Ah..*sits down infront of him, iching his spine bandages*  
Underfell Sans: ..........stop scratchen them, they'll get infected  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Itches though,  
Underfell Sans: yeah and it'll fucken hurt a hell of a lot if they get infected  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Eh,  
Underfell Sans: eeehhhhhhhh yourself  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *chuckles*  
Underfell Sans: *he smiles a little* ....spin around..imma gonna try and heal ya  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: D-dont have to.  
Underfell Sans: just except the kindness  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *sighs and turns around, playing with the snow*  
Underfell Sans: * he pulls up the other shirt * ...ya look like shit.........ya bandages are done terribly...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: well i was in a rush, needed to get more honey for my brother  
Underfell Sans: *his left eye lights up a dark reddish colour before slowly turning blue* guessing ya can't teleport then...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shakes head* nope  
Underfell Sans: that sucks *his hands light up a similar colour...he moves his hands over to the others spine slowly healing it*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shudders* i g-guess. im a pretty fast runner so its o-ok  
Underfell Sans: yeah kinda guessed that, my papyrus is fast as well..........*he moves his hands closer to his spine* .....ya know healin magic?.....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *nods* a little bit  
Underfell Sans: ya know how ta use it on yourself?.....  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shakes head* nope, Papyrus never taught me  
Underfell Sans: he most likely doesn't know how to anyways.........manly cause it's......not exactly healin' ya.....more.............taking hp from others *he moves one of his hands down to the bottom of his spine to heal it*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shudders again*  
Underfell Sans: sorry............*he moves his hand away a bit but continues healing* ......if ya do it right...most will probably not even notice ya doing it  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: How do you k-know..?  
Underfell Sans: Do it all the time...just take off 0.1hp off each person wait a bit for there hp ta naturally heal then do it again...*his nearly finished*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ah...  
Underfell Sans: ...........I..don't recommend doing it with anyone with hp 20 or under....unless ya don't get a fuck if they notice *...he moves his hands away* done  
Underfell Sans: (give)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((huh?))

T-thank you,,  
Underfell Sans: (I said get instead of give)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((ahh))  
Underfell Sans: No problem..........*being to lazy to get up he teleports so his sitting infront of him* how's ya magic levels right now?..  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shrugs* dont know  
Underfell Sans: Try ta do something with it ta find out then  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *shrugs again and tries to summon a bone attack, making a small and useless version  
Underfell Sans: *he awkwardly takes hold of one of them* ....um.........please tell me that this was just a half ass attempted (...his not insulting him...his worried for him...)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Nope.  
Underfell Sans: .......*he doesn't really know how to respond......he places the bone down next to him* ....no one has taught ya how ta defend ya self...have they?...  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: Havent n-needed to. i just take what i get  
Underfell Sans: *he holds out his hands to him* give me ya hands  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ...*hesently puts his hands on reds*  
Underfell Sans: not gonna hurt ya....calm down *his eyes turn blank again, his hands lighting up a red colour *...feel like mumbling out some profound words or somethin'  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *watches him*  
Underfell Sans: Can't think of anything though....*....the others hands start to light up a dark blue*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *his eyes widen*  
Underfell Sans: ...fuck ya got a lotta raw magic in ya *it....actually feels.....really good.....for once......he actually feels powerful*  
Underfell Sans: (blue does)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: h-huh?  
Underfell Sans: * he lets go of his hands his own hands immediately flicking off..blues hands are still glowing a incredibly strong dark blue though* I ya magic levels are really high..ya just don't know how ta use it  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: w-what...?  
Underfell Sans: .....*he thinks for a moment* a normal monsters magic ratings is usually around...ahh...bout 5000....  
Underfell Sans: ....yours is at 7000  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *his eyes widen more*  
Underfell Sans: (Hello?)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((yeah im here))  
Underfell Sans: (sorry)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((i sent something))  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((its fine))  
Underfell Sans: (didn't get it sorry)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((want me to resend))  
Underfell Sans: (yes please)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *his eyes widen more  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *  
Underfell Sans: *he smiles a little at the others excitement* yeah (and at this moment...red has mentally adopted blue as his new younger brother*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((XD))

*he moves his hands around, staring at the flames in awe* woahhhhh  
Underfell Sans: (I don't think I got your message)  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((k))  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: *he moves his hands around, staring at the flames in awe* woahhhhh  
Underfell Sans: (thanks) see...*he motions his hands to his* ya looking pretty magnificent blue *he can't stop smiling.......it's probably the happiest his been for a while now*  
Abused! Blueberry Sans: ((welcome))

*winces* d-dont call me magnificent..please


	6. Don't Die

This is a conversation between Underswap!Papyrus and yourself, Falling Down!Blueberry Sans.  
Underswap!Papyrus: The skeleton runs and catches his brother, falling down on the heavy impact and shattering his left elbow.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *groans*  
Underswap!Papyrus: He does the same, wincing in pain. "Bro..are you okay?" He tries to focus on his brother instead of his injury.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: H-hurts....everywhere..  
Underswap!Papyrus: "B-brother.." Papyrus picks him up with both of his arms and teleports home, quickly dropping Sans on the couch. "Where does it hurt?" He kneels down in front of Sans, holding his left arm.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: m-my s-soul..mostly  
Underswap!Papyrus: "Y-your soul.." Papyrus shakily took of Sans's top clothing to look at his soul to make sure it was not physically hurt.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *the soul was glowing dimly and looks like its about to break*  
Underswap!Papyrus: "...." His breath is heavy and shaky. "No no no." He mutters to himself, trying to think of something to fix it. "Maybe..magic?" He placed his hand on the soul, his hand glowing a light blue glow as he tried to heal it. "I know I rarely use magic around you, but you really need it this time.." His mumble inaudible.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *gulps, wincing*  
Underswap!Papyrus: After a few minutes, he removes his hand, seeing if it worked.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *his soul was glowing slightly brighter but nothing else changed*  
Underswap!Papyrus: Seeing this as an improvement, he placed his hand back on his brother's soul, using his magic again. He seemed determined to keep it on there, no matter how much power it drained from his own soul. "It is gonna be okay, Sans. It is gonna be alright." He addressed to Sans, looking at him while he healed.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: N-no its n-not...  
Underswap!Papyrus: "Yes it is! Keep believing! Belief will lead you back into my arms! Belief will help you turn back into that healthy skeleton brother of mine!"  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: y-you cant save m-monsters who a-are falling d-down, papy....y-you know t-this..  
Underswap!Papyrus: "I sure as hell can try!" His voice shaking like the rest of his body. "I cannot live here without you! You're..You're everything I have!!"  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: Y-your wasting m-magic, papy..  
Underswap!Papyrus: "If wasting magic is what I have to save you, I don't care! If it fails, I am glad to die trying!" He seems to be very worried about his brother. His bones are rattling. "I cannot let you leave me like this!"  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *he tears up, reaching for him to hug him*  
Underswap!Papyrus: Papyrus places his skull on Sans's, keeping him down while still being sincere. "I love you Sans. Please live a little longer.." His glowing hand stops, already running low on magic. "Please.."  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *holds onto his hand, shakingly taking it off his soul*  
Underswap!Papyrus: "Please..please!!" His grip light on the other's hand as tears fell on Sans. "Please!!"  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *he started crying, coughing out a bit of blood/magic*  
Underswap!Papyrus: Papyrus is bawling at this point, letting go of Sans's hand and placing it back on his soul, the little bit of magic he had left all going into Sans's soul at once.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *leans forward, still coughing*  
Underswap!Papyrus: "God dammit! Live! Please!" Hot tears landing on Sans's skull. Papyrus starts cursing to every god he knows, his entire body collapsing slowly.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *closes his eyes, smiling* l-love you....  
Underswap!Papyrus: "N-no..No!" Papyrus pushes more magic in Sans's soul, coughing roughly.  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *his soul seemed to stop float, all color leaving*  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: Floating*  
Underswap!Papyrus: He collapses to the ground, tired. His face emotionless as his brother is now gone. Tears roll down his cheekbones as he just lays there on the ground. "This cannot end like this.. If only I could give my soul to him... if only.."  
Underswap!Papyrus: "If only it was me instead.."  
Falling Down!Blueberry Sans: *he gave a choked laugh before turning into dust*  
Underswap!Papyrus: "S-shit... why does it have to be like this.." He closes his eyes, letting the tears flow out. "Sans..."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a conversation between SwapFell Papyrus, and yourself, Blueberry Sans.  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "M- M'lord?"  
Blueberry Sans: Hi papy!  
SwapFell Papyrus,: He flinched. "H- Hello."  
Blueberry Sans: *tilts head* are you ok?  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "I- I'm fine, m'lord. W- What a- are you doing out so l- late?"  
Blueberry Sans: Looking for you actually!  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "Oh. I- I'm sorry, m'lord! I- I should have come home!" He shivered and got on his knees  
Blueberry Sans: *he stares at him* what are you doing..?  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "B- Begging. I-I'm supposed to beg f- for forgivness. I always do th- that, my lord."  
Blueberry Sans: *sighs and grabs his hand, helping him up* dont call me that..  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "C- Call you wh- what?" He glanced around, sweating, afraid he'd offended his master in some way.  
Blueberry Sans: Lord and all that..i havent earned that title.  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "Y- Yes you have. Y- You are my l- lord. My master. I've called y- you that since I was a b- baby bones."  
Blueberry Sans: *shakes his head* Just..try not to anymore..  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "O- Okay? Are you f- feeling alright m- my- um.... what else am I suppose to call you, m'lord?"  
Blueberry Sans: You can call me Blue!  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "O- okay. So- sorry, Blue... A- Are you feeling a- alright?"  
Blueberry Sans: Yep! *smiles, rubbing his arms* can we go home..?  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "O- of course." He straightened and turned, waiting for Blue to lead the way.  
Blueberry Sans: C-can you carry me, please?  
SwapFell Papyrus,: He grinned. "O- Of course! It would be an honor, m'lord! I- I mean Blue." He leaned down and held out his arms.  
Blueberry Sans: *holds onto him, wrapping his arms and leg around him like a koala*  
SwapFell Papyrus,: Papyrus felt his soul flutter and he let out a happy little 'nyeh'. He skipped home. He usually was only allowed to touch his lord when he was allowing Sans to hit him. Not that he minded.  
Blueberry Sans: *smiles, yawning*  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "Would you like something to eat before you sleep, m'lord?"  
Blueberry Sans: blue...and yes please..  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "S- Sorry. Lasagna as usual, B- Blue?"  
Blueberry Sans: l-lasagna..?  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "Y- Yes. It's y- your favorite, isn't it? You eat it every night."  
Blueberry Sans: *he made a noise of confusion* N-never had it..b-but yeah. id l-like some..  
SwapFell Papyrus,: Papyrus gave a confused look, but shrugged and deposited Sans on the couch to cook.  
Blueberry Sans: *stretches his arms, sitting criss cross on the couch*  
SwapFell Papyrus,: A little under half an hour later, Papyrus skipped over to him with a steaming plate of odd looking pasta. Then he offered it to Sans and sat on the floor.  
Blueberry Sans: ....*carfully gets off the couch, sitting next to him*  
Blueberry Sans: carefully*  
SwapFell Papyrus,: He began to sweat. "W- What are you doing, B- Blue?"  
Blueberry Sans: sitting next to you.  
SwapFell Papyrus,: "B- But you can't! Y- You're too dignified to s- sit on t- the floor with m- me. I'm n- nothing but a m- mutt compared t- to you."  
Blueberry Sans: No your not.

 

((then they left and im sad cause this was good))


	8. Warmth

This is a conversation between Underswap!Papyrus and yourself, Blueberry Sans.  
Blueberry Sans: Heya papy!  
Underswap!Papyrus: Hey bro.  
Blueberry Sans: *smiles* how are you?  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He smiles, smoking a cigarette.* Pretty good. You?  
Blueberry Sans: I'm Good! *narrows his eyes*..you're smoking again..  
Underswap!Papyrus: Uh....*He sighs softly.* Sorry bro.  
Blueberry Sans: *sighs and waves his hand to get rid of some of the smoke* Its ok.. just please dont do it anymore?  
Underswap!Papyrus: I'll try, bro. It's a hard thing to stop, but I'll try.  
Blueberry Sans: *hugs him* thank you, papy  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He hugs him back.* No problem, Sabs.  
Underswap!Papyrus: *Sans  
Blueberry Sans: ((XD))

*smiles a bit, cuddling him*  
Underswap!Papyrus: ((XD)) *He happily cuddles him, after putting out the cigarette.  
Blueberry Sans: You're the best papy  
Underswap!Papyrus: Nah...You're the best, bro.  
Blueberry Sans: You're better.  
Underswap!Papyrus: You're even better  
Blueberry Sans: *giggles* nope!  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He chuckles.* Yes  
Blueberry Sans: *nuzzles his head into paps sweater* how bout we're both the best? Together?  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He chuckles, patting his head.* Sure, we cab be awesome together.  
Underswap!Papyrus: *Can ((XD  
Blueberry Sans: *smiles* (XDD))  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He cuddles him happily, just happily happily patting his head.  
Underswap!Papyrus: ((Why did it put happily twice XD  
Blueberry Sans: *closes his eyes, enjoying the moment*  
Blueberry Sans: ((Dont know XD))  
Underswap!Papyrus: ((XD lmao))  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He closes his eyes as well, humming softly.*  
Blueberry Sans: Love you papy..  
Underswap!Papyrus: Love you too, bro..  
Blueberry Sans: *kisses his cheek softly*  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He smiles, before pecking his forehead.*  
Blueberry Sans: *his face turns a soft pastel blue*  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He chuckles softly, his own cheeks turning a light orange.  
Blueberry Sans: *smiles, lifting up paps hoodie*  
Underswap!Papyrus: ?? *He looked a little surprised, as his hoodie was lifted up.  
Blueberry Sans: *stradles him, going under the hood and popping out the neck hole*  
Underswap!Papyrus: *He blushed for a moment as he was straddled, before chuckling as his bro popped out the neck hole.* Comfortable?  
Blueberry Sans: *nods* its warm.


	9. Stars

This is a conversation between Ink!Sans and yourself, Blueberry Sans.  
Blueberry Sans: Heya Ink!  
Ink!Sans: Blue! *smiles and waves* How are you?  
Blueberry Sans: Im good! How about you?  
Ink!Sans: *shrugs* I've been better, "tibia" honest. *winks*  
Blueberry Sans: *giggles*  
Ink!Sans: *smiles at him then uses his paintbrush to make a chair and sits in it* so what've you been up to, blue?  
Blueberry Sans: *plops down on the ground, sitting criss-cross* Not much! Just been hanging out with papy alot  
Ink!Sans: That's cool. How's training with Alphys been going?  
Blueberry Sans: *fidgets* g-good!  
Ink!Sans: *frowns slightly* ya sure?  
Blueberry Sans: *nods* yep!  
Ink!Sans: Alright...  
Blueberry Sans: *smiles, messing with his shirt* What you been doing?  
Ink!Sans: *groans slightly* Error's beei  
Ink!Sans: (SHIT SORRY)  
Blueberry Sans: ((XDDDD))  
Ink!Sans: *groans slightly* Error's been keeping me pretty busy, he won't stop destroying the AUs...  
Blueberry Sans: *leans back, resting his weight on his hands* he just needs a friend..  
Ink!Sans: I've tried befriending him, he never listens.... ugh, he's such a pain sometimes.  
Blueberry Sans: *hums* Yeah...  
Ink!Sans: *gasps and sits up* I almost forgot! *grabs Blue's hands and pulls him up, opening a portal* I have something to show you!  
Blueberry Sans: *gasps* W-woah!  
Ink!Sans: *pulls him through, and they are in a classic pacifist timeline, on the surface, standing under the stars* I know how much you've wanted to see the stars, so.. *smiles* I found a timeline where they managed to get to the surface.  
Blueberry Sans: *looks up,gasping* woahhhh...!  
Ink!Sans: *sits on the grass and pulls blue to sit next to him*  
Blueberry Sans: *his eyelights seem to grow bigger, glowing brighter as he smiled and looked at the stars*  
Ink!Sans: *smiles at how happy he is and leans back, looking at the sky*  
Blueberry Sans: *lays down* they're so pretty...


	10. Eyyy

Im on again. As Abused! Blueberry Sans if ya wanna talk

Undertale,Underswap,Underfell, and NSFW are my tags


	11. Ahhhh

Abused!Blueberry Sans: H-hi..!  
Underswap!Sans: He spots the other, smiling a bit. "You're like me."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he nods, smiling slightly* y-yeah, i am.  
Underswap!Sans: "No, your situation. You're hurt by Papyrus, right?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he flinches before nodding and looking down* y-yeah..  
Underswap!Sans: "Don't worry, I was too." He smiles, gently pulling him into a hug. "I call myself Grey. I fix all the problems for Sans' and Papyrus' like you and me."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he whimpers, hugging back and tearing up*  
Underswap!Sans: "I'll fix it, don't worry. He won't hurt you, or anyone anymore." He gently pet him.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ..p-promise..?  
Underswap!Sans: "I promise."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ..t-thank you s-so much  
Underswap!Sans: "No need to thank me. Want to watch me kill him?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he shakes his head,looking down* n-no..s-sorry.  
Underswap!Sans: "It's okay, no need to apologize. Here, want me to bring you to my home? It's much safer there."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ..y-yes please..  
Underswap!Sans: He stands up, holding the other close before opening a portal. It lead to a somewhat empty home. He placed the other on the couch. "I'll be back as soon as I can, food is in the fridge. Okay?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he nods, crossing his legs* o-ok..  
Underswap!Sans: He entered the portal again, closing it behind him. He came back around twenty minutes later, slightly scratched up and covered in dust.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he had been,playing with his shirt, in the same place he left him*  
Underswap!Sans: He sighs, closing it behind him. "I'm sorry, I forgot to get entertainment for you..." He sighs, looking tired.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: i-it's fine..  
Underswap!Sans: "No, it's not." He quickly turned on the lights.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he watched him, rubbing his arm slightly*  
Underswap!Sans: He sits down. "You okay?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: n-not really..  
Underswap!Sans: "What's wrong?" He gently hugged the other.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: R-ribs and s-spine hurt..  
Underswap!Sans: "They do?" He gently grabs the other's shirt. "May I see so I can heal them..?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he nods* o-ok..  
Underswap!Sans: He gently lifts the other's shirt up, looking for injures.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *there were a bunch of cracks and a few broken ribs. His spine was badly bruised*  
Underswap!Sans: He frowned, his eye socket lighting up green as he gently touched the spots and starting to heal them.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he flinched, whimpering*  
Underswap!Sans: He stopped, moving his hands away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: *he nodded slowly* o-ok..  
Underswap!Sans: He gently moved his hands back, trying to heal him slowly.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: * he watched him, shaking slightly*  
Underswap!Sans: The healing made the marks go away, as well as the pain.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: t-thank you..  
Underswap!Sans: "You're welcome. You'll be safe with me, don't worry.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ..w-whats gonna happen to my U-universe..?  
Underswap!Sans: "It doesn't deserve to exist if someone as close to you as your brother treats you like that. I'm going to get Error to destroy it."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ..o-oh..ok..


	12. Grillbys a liar

Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((Absued by whom? Roleplay?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((Abused by mr cheeto, and sure!))  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((xD Stretch? Did you want me to start?  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((Yep, stretch. and yes, if you dont mind))  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red had been acting odd lately,fidgiting and whimpering,pulling his hood over his head.Right now he was curled up on the couch at Blue's house,talking with him.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: Blue had been rambling about one of his favorite books, it specifically was a biography on a english scientist.  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red smiled beneath his hood,nodding and listening."..Say,uh,Blue...where'd ya get that bruise?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "h-huh?.. w-where?" he asked, looking over at him  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red placed a hand on a bruise over Blue's cheek."..right /here/"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He flinched, looking away "u-uh i..i uh f-fell..y-yeah.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red frowned."...Don't lie ta me Blue..."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "i-i'm not lying red..i p-promise.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red frowned more,giving a slight growl."..I can /smell/ it Blue.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He yelped slightly, curling up "s-sorry.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red hugged him,he'd never hugged anyone."..Please tell me Blue..."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "i-i cant..i cant"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red whimpered."..why not?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "h-he'll hurt you..h-he'll kill me..i c-cant..i-im so s-sorry.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red growled."..I won't let him!"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He curled up tighter,hiding his face in his legs and began crying  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red whimpered,hugging onto him."..please Blue?..I won't let him hurt you.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: .."i-it's stretch..h-he..he.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red snarled,hugging Blue to his chest."..I won't let 'em fuckin touch you..."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "i..im sorry.." he whispered, holding onto reds shirt  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red nuzzled him."..You have /no/ reason to be sorry Baby.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He looked up, his eyes lacking any brightness from before  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red kissed him softly.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: His eyes widened before he kissed back, his eyes closing again*  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red pulled him closer,blushing slightly.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He pulled away after a bit, his face completely blue "t-thank you..s-so much red.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: "..For what Baby?"He asked,nuzzling him.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "e-everything..f-for being here.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red smiled beneath his hood."..No problem Babe.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He snuggled into him, sighing happily*  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red held him closer,enjoying being here with him.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "i..l-love you, red"

((can we have the bros come back to find them on the couch or something))  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((sure xD I can do either bro though-)) "..I love you too Babe.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((i can do fell, if you could do stretch?)) He smiled, holding onto his hoodie*  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((I can try xD I just can't make him abusive-)) Red nuzzled him,hood still hiding his face.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((Ahh the main reason stretch does that to blue, is that he is older, and he thinks blue 'isnt good enough to be his bro' soo yeah, its ok if you cant)) "h-hey red..?"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: "..Yes Darling?"He asked.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "w-why do you..why do you a-always wear your hood up..?"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: "...Something real bad happened.."Stretch walked in."..Sup guys?"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((I know who could've abused Blue-  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((do tell)) He jumps, turning to him "H-hi..!"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((Alphys-  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Stretch waved,leaning in the doorway."..Where'd you get that bruise?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((reasoning?)) He just stared at him  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((I can't see Stretch hurting Blue,But I can see Alphys hurting Blue because of him being a weaker monster-  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Stretch frowned."..Blue?"Red growled slightly,about to attack Stretch for no reason.  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((maybe..i don't really see it myself..))  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: "r..red..dont"  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: ((I seriously can't see Stretch hurting Blue though..Maybe Underfell Grillby though?))  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red frowned."..Why not? Ya said he hurt ya.."Stretch frowned."..What?!..I could never!"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((i kinda like the fell grillby one. maybe he did it and blue lost memorys and told him it was stretch)) "y-yes you did!'  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Stretch shook his head."..I couldn't!..I can't even yell at you!"Red had noticed a burn mark."..Stretch can't burn.."  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: He whimpered.."h-he told me.."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: Red frowned."..Who told you?"  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: .."p-purple f-flame..."  
Hellhound!Underfell!Sans: "...Fucking Grillby!"Red snarled.((Where's fell pap?))  
Abused!Blueberry Sans: ((Mmmimayormaynotforgotabouthimforabitsorry)) "..w-who..?


End file.
